internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
2010 Associates Twenty20 Series in Kenya
2010 Associates Twenty20 Series in Kenya was a tournament of Twenty20 cricket matches that were held in Kenya from 30 January to 4 February 2010. The three participating teams were Kenya, Scotland and Uganda. The matches were played at the Gymkhana Club Ground in Nairobi. Kenya won the series, after winning all four of their round robin matches. Squads Round Robin Stage Points Table Matches | score1 = 123/9 (20 overs) | score2 = 127/2 (17.2 overs) | team2 = | runs1= Roger Mukasa 23 (14) Akbar Baig 23 (31) | wickets1 = Hiren Varaiya 2/9 (4 overs) | runs2 = Steve Tikolo 63 (44) | wickets2 = Deusdedit Muhumza 1/23 (3.2) | result = won by 8 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Gymkhana Club Ground, Nairobi, Kenya | umpires = Rockie D'Mello and Subhash Modi (both KEN) | motm = | rain = Points: Kenya 2, Uganda 0. *''Toss Kenya, who chose to field }} ---- | score1 = 109/8 (20 overs) | score2 = 109 (20 overs) | team2 = | runs1= Jan Stander 25 (20) | wickets1 = Henry Ssenyondo 3/20 (4 overs) | runs2 = Arthur Kyobe 51* (54) | wickets2 = Ross Lyons 3/28 (4) | result = Match tied (Scotland won the eliminator) | report = Scorecard | venue = Gymkhana Club Ground, Nairobi, Kenya | umpires = Lalji Bhudia and Munir Khan (both KEN) | motm = | rain = Points: Scotland 2, Uganda 0. *''Toss: Scotland, who chose to bat |Team1Bowler = Frank Nsubuga |Team2 = |Team2Bowler = Majid Haq |B1T1Bat= Roger Mukasa |B1T1Run=1 |B1T2Bat= Kyle Coetzer |B1T2Run=2wd |B2T1Bat= Arthur Kyobe |B2T1Run=2lb |B2T2Bat= Jan Stander |B2T2Run=4 |B3T1Bat= Arthur Kyobe |B3T1Run=0 |B3T2Bat= Jan Stander |B3T2Run=0 |B4T1Bat= Arthur Kyobe |B4T1Run=1b |B4T2Bat= Jan Stander |B4T2Run=4 |B5T1Bat= Roger Mukasa |B5T1Run=1 W |B5T2Bat= |B5T2Run= |B6T1Bat= Frank Nsubuga |B6T1Run=1 |B6T2Bat= |B6T2Run= |Score1=6/1 |Score2=10/0 }} }} ---- | score1 = 109/9 (20 overs) | score2 = 110/0 (12.3 overs) | team2 = | runs1= Majid Haq 21* (20) | wickets1 = Jimmy Kamande 4/28 (3) | runs2 = David Obuya 60* (48) | wickets2 = | result = won by 10 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Gymkhana Club Ground, Nairobi, Kenya | umpires = Rockie D'Mello and Isaac Oyieko | motm = | rain = Points: Kenya 2, Scotland 0. *''Toss Kenya, who chose to field. }} ---- | score1 = 186/3 (20 overs) | score2 = 172/9 (20 overs) | team2 = | runs1= Collins Obuya 79* (45) | wickets1 = Davis Arinaitwe 1/12 (4 overs) | runs2 = Roger Mukasa 66 (41) | wickets2 = Nelson Odhiambo 4/25 (4 overs) | result = won by 14 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Gymkhana Club Ground, Nairobi, Kenya | umpires = Lalji Bhudia and Naresh Shah (both KEN) | motm = | rain = Points: Kenya 2, Uganda 0. *''Toss: Uganda who chose to field. }} ---- | score1 = 163/4 (20 overs) | score2 = 107/9 (20 overs) | team2 = | runs1= Fraser Watts 73 (44) | wickets1 = Davis Arinaitwe 2/18 (3 overs) | runs2 = Akbar Baig 38 (33) | wickets2 = Dewald Nel 2/12 (4 overs) | result = won by 56 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Gymkhana Club Ground, Nairobi, Kenya | umpires = Munir Khan and Isaac Oyieko (both KEN) | motm = | rain = Points: Scotland 2, Uganda 0 *''Toss: Uganda who chose to field }} ---- | score1 = 123 (19.2 overs) | score2 = 126/0 (14.3 overs) | team2 = | runs1= Jan Stander 45 (39) | wickets1 = Nehemiah Odhiambo 5/20 (4 overs) | runs2 = David Obuya 65* (47) | wickets2 = | result = won by 10 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Gymkhana Club Ground, Nairobi, Kenya | umpires = Subhash Modi and Isaac Oyieko (both KEN) | motm = | rain = Toss: Kenya, who chose to field. *''Points: Kenya 2, Scotland 0. }} Category:International cricket competitions in 2010 Category:Twenty20 International cricket competitions